


降临 Adventus

by Delphinaptetus



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphinaptetus/pseuds/Delphinaptetus
Summary: 九岁的迪奥曾经制作过一个日历。
Relationships: Dio Brando/Kujo Jotaro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	降临 Adventus

**Author's Note:**

> 本来是圣诞贺文，但……  
> R，分别是dio（世界）/三承，复活dio/六部抽碟承  
> 很菜，o到没有c，不适请退出

—————————————

**“你走向我自己的生命，  
来到我自己的黎明吧。”***

——————————————

刀片，第一个是一枚有些卷刃了的刀片，大约七厘米长，在靠近中段的地方还有细小的豁口。严重的锈蚀，或许是因为格子随意的封口和伦敦常年弥漫的湿雾。刀片被夹出来，捏着镊子的手施了很大的力气才把薄薄的金属片夹住。斑驳的铁制品在镊子松开后掉到桌面上，没有敲起清脆的声响，一张白色纤维布隔在它和桌面之间，吞去了所有声音。

“爸爸，爸爸！”金色头发的小女孩噔噔地跑到她父亲的面前，仰着脸看他，手搭在他穿着居家服的大腿上，她的脸红扑扑的，不知道是冬夜在外面贪图和雪的玩耍冻的还是一通乱跑热的，她晃来晃去，脖子上圣诞配色的围巾蹭着父亲的腿，“你在看什么哇？今天——”

“我知道，是休息日。”男人擦了擦手，摸了摸女孩乱蓬蓬的头发，“爸爸只是在玩爸爸的‘雪’。”他指了指桌面。

“那是什么？”桌面的高度超过了小孩子的视线范围，她好奇地问。

“日历，为圣诞节准备的特殊日历。”男人回答，“这个是很久很久以前的了，大概一百多年了。”

他把女孩哄走，他总是喜欢记录有趣的老物件，于是他在笔记本上写下：

**“第一个格子里是卷刃的刀片。”**

迪奥握着刀片，他在杂货店旁边的深巷里捡到了它。一只脏兮兮的泰迪犬围着他转，尾巴快速地摇着，鼻子翕动，像嗅到了他身上有食物的味道，或者更糟糕，它把迪奥当成了食物。“滚开，贱狗。”迪奥吼道，他感到生气，他身上的确有吃的，是和邻居小孩打赌赢来的两个羊角面包，他把它们包起来藏在上衣外套里。回到家他要躲开父亲，偷偷把面包交给日渐衰弱的母亲。

狗咬住他的裤腿，他能感到那畜生的牙齿轻轻划过了自己的脚踝。迪奥用另一只脚猛踹狗的肚子，引起一阵尖锐的哀鸣，但狗没有松嘴。愤怒彻底在迪奥脑子里炸开，他抬脚直接往狗身上踩去，他和狗一起摔倒了，他迅速地爬起来掐住狗的脖子，狗偏头要咬他。

他用刀片划狗的喉咙，刀片并不太尖利，他使出了浑身的力气，他听见动物的惨叫，在毛的掩盖下伤口仍然狰狞、血肉模糊，动脉和气管或许都破了，猩红的血喷涌出来，脏兮兮的白毛红了一片。血涌到迪奥手上，温热的，在冬日冒着热气的血，它们沿着迪奥的手腕流到袖口，最后钻进去，淹没在手臂某处的布料里。迪奥的手仍然死死地掐着狗的脖子，直到声音沉寂。

他松开手，狗瘫倒在地上，或许还动弹了一下，但迪奥没在意看。他身上都是狗的血，凉掉了，风一吹很冷，低头看裤子的时候还发现狗把裤管咬坏了，扯了洞。

迪奥攥着刀片，在煤油路灯的光线下往家里走，没有回头。

**“一个一百年前的基督降临节日历，我在旧物市场购买了它，价格很便宜，因为它做工粗糙，结构简陋，如果不是一至二十四的数字如此明显，或许我也想不到这是基督降临节日历。它应该是哪个孩子自己制作的，家境贫寒。主体只是木板，旧的，有霉斑的木板，无法判断是后来染上的霉斑还是原本在制作时就有。每个格子都是几片木片用胶水粘在一起，很脆弱。**

****

****

**“就连开口也没有，物品被封进去，像进入棺椁。本来应该用薄纸封住的地方仍然是木片，理应把木片弄破以拿出里面的物品，所幸在光下观察的时候我发现木片都并不厚，用钢笔帽稍微用力一戳就可以弄开。我是它的使用者。12月1日，今天打开第一个。第一个格子里是卷刃的刀片。”**

平安夜的时候下了雪，迪奥从街角往家里走，拖着一块木板，木板上有裂缝和孔洞，他找了条绳子穿过去，就这样在雪地拖着它，九岁的迪奥留下一路脚印，木板在他身后帮他擦拭掉，像侦探小说里简陋的反侦察方法。他积攒了很多乱七八糟的玩意，它们全都可以被放进他准备制作的东西里。

雪落在他的金色头发上，肩膀上，一层白纱。路过路灯时迪奥抬头看了看，紊乱的白点在光里飘飘荡荡，木板在他身后发出和雪细微的摩擦声。

**“12月3日，第三个格子是旧衣服的灰色纽扣，针孔附近有裂纹。”**

“你要卖这件衣服？”女人问。

“是的，女士。”迪奥说，他态度礼貌，衣服搭在他的小臂上，他将它展开来，长袖温柔地落下，裙摆张开，风把它吹动，“很好的衣服。”

他已经洗过这件衣服，奋力地搓洗。他会做这一切，这是当然，母亲卧病在床之后都是他在做一切家务事，那个男人什么都不做。衣服有他熟悉的母亲的气息，他在严寒里将它翻来覆去地洗，最后那个男人往他身上砸东西，“你是要把那件衣服洗破让它再也卖不出去吗？”他攥住拳头，手里的衣服也跟着皱起来，但最后他松开手，把皱褶抹平，最后一次把它冲洗干净。

女人端详了一下这件旧衣服，“给你。”她摊开手心，里面是一些钱币。

“好的，女士。”迪奥应答，他慢慢地把衣服叠起来，对折，手陷进柔软熟悉的布料里，他摸到衣服的纽扣，有那么一瞬间他想把它扯下来，让它躺在自己的掌心。但纽扣缝得很稳，母亲做事总是这样，这的确是一件很好的衣服。

于是他不动声色地把衣服叠好交给买家，拿起那些冰冷的钱币。

**“12月7日，第七个格子是中间凹下去的啤酒瓶盖，21个锯齿。”**

酒，他在喝酒。迪奥看着手里的酒瓶，他吞下让他怨恨的液体。爱尔兰威士忌，醉意侵入他的大脑，他脑海里浮现自己酩酊大醉的模样，不由感到一阵尖锐的厌恶。但他没有停下。

乔乔死了没有，他想，于是他又喝了一口。他恨得咬牙切齿，不仅是因为他正在做那个男人做过的事情，还因为他能从自己的心里感到恐惧和对未知的不安，他厌恶这种感觉。

他应当对一切了如指掌。

将世界放在他掌心吧，放在瓶子里，放在他掌心。

**“12月11日，第十一个格子是一个缺了口的铁环，是因为金属疲劳。”**

“抬头。”迪奥说。他的捕获物没有动作，迪奥不耐烦地抓住铁链扯高，铁链只发出一阵绷紧的声音，清脆的金属撞击声来自承太郎的衣领，上面挂着金色的金属环，它们晃动着，像抽搐的蛇，咬在衣领上。

承太郎被脖子上的锁链拉扯，头被迫仰起。带着凉意的铁质项圈贴着他的脖子，勒着他的喉管，他能感到它一点一点温暖起来，而空气逐渐难以进入他的肺部，他不自觉地张开嘴，像被抛在宽阔之地的鱼，费力地试图呼吸。在他眼前的景象彻底模糊前，铁链松弛了。

他看到金色，金色的头发，金色的眼睛。

迪奥把手指塞进承太郎嘴里，试图攫住对方的舌头，湿润而温热。他的手指感受到猎物的呼吸，热的，然后是急促的冷，他弯曲手指，指节抵着少年的牙齿，对方的嘴被撑开。迪奥的食指和中指轻轻拨弄柔软的舌尖，“随意你咬，如果你有力气咬断，我反而更高兴。”他另一只手扳住承太郎的脸，嘴角带笑。

无色的涎水从承太郎嘴角留下来，流过血污时变成浅淡的红色。一对海一样的眼睛盯着迪奥，承太郎喘着气，没有表情。他看见世界从迪奥身后显现，金色，又是金色，迪奥身上是金色的光芒，他记得这些光，在他们决斗的夜里，火焰底部的颜色，金色的火光，迪奥在其中。他没有闭上眼，他瞪着迪奥，似乎眼神是他最后的武器。

迪奥对这两道视线好像并不太在意，他的手指抽出来，用拇指摁了摁承太郎的虎牙，若有所思。

世界绕到承太郎身后，替身的手伸进长衣里，扯下对方的裤子。替身的手指强硬地挤进去。

“开始挣扎了？”迪奥看到铐着对方手脚的铁链一阵撞击声，带着冰冷的笑意说着肯定的问句。

承太郎捏紧拳头，替身手指的触感非常奇怪，他努力忽视疼痛，但身体被进入的感觉让他产生了一种想干呕的感觉。他挣开迪奥的手，试图扭过头，动作激烈，项圈在他脖子划出红痕，一片擦伤的痕迹，细小的血珠被抹开。他想到白金之星，但现在他失去它了。

世界再次伸进一根手指，它一丝不苟地抽动着它的手指。迪奥低头看承太郎，对方的头别开，低着，他触摸对方颤抖的嘴唇，被牙齿紧紧咬着堵住声音的嘴唇。

承太郎逐渐能感受到快感，他勃起了。世界用手指操他，起先是中指，后来食指和无名指也加入了，它掌心朝上，完全听从迪奥的指示。它在少年人的体内探索，承太郎被操得发抖，他的前端淌水，但锁链锁着他，他无法伸手抚慰自己，而世界完全只是执行任务，每次都只是蹭过敏感点。他的喉咙里堵着呻吟。

迪奥抛给世界一个黑色的物件，眨着眼对抗生理性泪水的承太郎没看清。直到世界抽出手指，后穴被捅进一个坚硬微凉的物体，他才发现那是一把枪，上膛的声音紧接其后。本能的恐惧让他身体一阵紧绷，他能感受到自己紧紧包裹着枪管，一阵反噬的快感。他听见迪奥的声音，“别夹那么紧，承太郎，世界推得很难，它只是想让你舒服而已。”他想张口说话，但嘴一张开就被顶出一声破碎的呻吟，于是他又闭嘴，连带着眼睛也紧闭上，抵御比痛苦更让他难受的快感。

“里面有没有子弹？”迪奥故作遗憾，“我也不知道。”

承太郎被尾椎附近炸开的快感抽去了支撑的力气，他塌下腰，头抵到地上，侧过脸，颧骨蹭着粗糙的地板，但他的手没能垂下，铁链的长度到了极限，他的手被吊在他身后，没有凭依，他被操着自己后穴的枪管往前顶的时候能感到铁链在摇晃，像被潮水冲击，而他淹没在欲望里。

而迪奥只是看着，仿佛和他完全无关。他看着他的替身一手掐着承太郎的腰，一手拿着手枪抽动，把他的猎物操得大腿打颤。

最后他抬起承太郎的脸，吻住对方的唇。只是简单的触碰，这个距离迪奥能听见承太郎压在喉咙里像幼兽呜咽一样的声音，他没有试图让对方张开唇齿大声呻吟抽气，他只是意义不明地用嘴唇触碰了对方被咬出血腥味的唇。令人不明所以，这个角落没有人可以被出卖，也没有人能够背叛。*

迪奥收起世界离开了，留下裤子半脱一片狼藉的承太郎，枪仍然在他体内，他颤抖着，没有得到高潮。

**“12月12日，第十二个格子是花瓣，或许是哪一种玫瑰，但已经枯死焦黑，难以分辨。”**

“我会把白金之星还给你。”迪奥坐在椅子上，手指轻轻地敲击着扶手。

“为什么。”

“为了让世界更强，”迪奥说，“同时验证这一点。”

**“12月17日，第十七个盒子是十字，纸板剪出来的十字，有些歪歪扭扭，表层涂着金色的燃料，或许是某个圣诞树或者礼物盒上的装饰。”**

迪奥睁开眼睛，他金色的眼瞳再一次从眼帘背后露出来。

灰色的纳骨堂，头上是拱顶的样式，他躺着，睁开的眼睛正对着石壁上刻着的基督。他坐起来，身上盖着的布滑落在一边，他确认自己还能控制自己的身体，手伸向后颈处。那里应当有一片触感有着细微差别的皮肤，指尖描摹它的时候能感到是五芒星的形状，他摩挲着自己的后颈，平整而连续的触感，然后是熟悉的微妙差别。

他的五芒星还在，即使他第二次从死里走出来，这方面的命运仍然烙在他身上，顽固不化。

迪奥从石棺一样的平台跳下来，他朝蜡烛的方向走去。“普奇。”他把这个名字提到舌尖。

“你往哪里去，我也往那里去……你的国就是我的国，你的神就是我的神。

“你在哪里死，我也在那里死，也葬在那里，除非死能使……挚友。”普奇合上书，停止喃喃般念着书上的句子，抬头往迪奥的方向看去。

“现在是什么时候了？”迪奥站到他身边。

“2012年，”普奇说，“原谅我独自执行了你的计划，我不知道你或许还可能醒来。或许可能有偏差但大体上现在还顺利——”

“放手做吧。”迪奥把手搭在友人肩头。缺乏温度的手压在普奇肩上，真实存在的触感和重量给予了普奇更多的力量。

他们交谈了一会儿现在的状况，迪奥最后走到一旁坐下，普奇再次读起他的书。蜡烛的光在纳骨堂柔和地散开，洒在书页上，几米的范围，神父低如絮语的声音传开来，最后消失在四方的黑暗里。

“不然，愿耶和华重重地降罚于我。*”

**“12月21日，第二十一个格子，里面应该是一颗子弹。比较圆，十九世纪的样式，后半截是斑驳的黄铜颜色，前面是铅色的金属。”**

警卫倒在地上，锥心的疼痛从他胸背传来，应该是被什么洞穿了，他趴着，能感到血汩汩地流出来，一片湿润滑腻的感觉。他想不明白，他正在看护刚脱离假死状态的空条博士，手正伸向值班记录登记的仪器，动作连贯自然，只是不知道为什么胸口就开了个洞，然后他就倒在了地上。

他试图用手肘支撑自己起来，但大量的失血和疼痛阻止了他的动作，他离地十几厘米又再度趴下，他所能做的只是抬头，看清楚发生了什么。在他模糊的视线里有一团金色，移动的金色，他努力聚拢自己的视线，看清了那入侵者——他在向空条博士走去。

警卫扭了扭头，四周的人全都倒下了，警报却无比安静。怎么做到的，怎么……他完全想象不出来，但职责让他抖抖索索拼尽力气拔出自己的配枪，举起手臂。

金发人影顿住了，子弹上膛的声音在死寂里分外明显，他微微侧着头，似乎在等待。

三枪，警卫数着，自己开了三枪，一枪朝着入侵者，另外两枪飞向不知名的方向，没有明确的靶子，他只是想击中什么引发警报。他失去力气，趴在地上艰难地喘息，枪掉在地上。

没有任何东西破碎的声音，他闭了一下眼，再睁开时是一只有着黑色指甲的手，掌心朝上，三枚子弹安静地躺在其中。

“你是弄丢了这个吗？”对方的语气近乎戏谑，手掌合拢，子弹碰到一起发出摩擦的噪音。

接着入侵者将手倾侧一个弧度，再次张开，让子弹滚落在警卫面前，叮叮当当。他的动作如此温柔，倒像是往小沙丘顶端倾倒最后一捧沙砾。警卫无声地张着嘴，瞪着眼惊惶地看着眼前逐渐模糊的一片金色，最后在一阵剧痛后死去了。

迪奥站起来，环顾了一圈四周，确认没有其他人的呼吸。他走向承太郎，他曾经的一个敌人，一个杀死过他的人。现在对方浑身贴着监视生命迹象的管子，安静地垂着头，对外界全然无知。迪奥捏住他的脸抬起，食指和拇指陷在颧骨和下颚之间。白金之星突然现身，向迪奥挥拳，被世界轻易接住。

距离他们在那场黄沙之旅的末端见面已经二十多年过去，但承太郎似乎没有变化，时间在他身上流过，没有刻下什么，只带走了什么。

迪奥松开手，承太郎的脑袋再一次垂下来，这次没有铁链的声音，也没有金属装饰环的撞击声，只有监视塑胶管的轻微震动。迪奥把它们全都扯掉，动作像拨开帘幕——意外的没有警报声。

承太郎睁开了眼，两汪荒凉而空虚的大海。他看着迪奥，一如既往地没有任何反应。

迪奥勾起嘴角，凑上去吻了对方的唇，起初只是触碰，但承太郎呼吸的本能让他把唇齿张开，迪奥于是把吸血鬼灵巧的舌头伸进去，单方面纠缠对方不知所措的舌尖。在承太郎缺氧之前，他结束了这个吻，转而去啃咬裸露的侧颈，手从中间撕开对方的上衣，他不太想研究医护服的结构。

迪奥的尖牙压在承太郎的颈侧，挨着静脉血管，能感到血液安静地在里面流动。他没有咬破皮肤，只是让牙齿在上面留下压痕。承太郎完全不知道他在做什么，茫然地盯着迪奥金色的发尾。

“好久不见，承太郎。”迪奥就这样开口，他的气息拂在他曾经敌人的皮肤上。他伸手半褪下承太郎的裤子，握住对方的性器，拇指在顶端打转。承太郎很快就勃起了，他在迪奥的套弄下呼吸短促，他困惑地看着对方手指和自己性器接触的动作，然后颤抖着射在迪奥手里。

迪奥挑了挑眉毛，向他展示自己手上的精液。“完全没有忍耐力啊，承太郎。”他低声说着。

他把承太郎拽进双臂之间，通常人类把这称为怀抱。

迪奥将被精液润湿的手指插入承太郎的后穴，一根，然后是两根，中间没有停顿。他听见承太郎小兽一般的本能痛哼。对性事陌生的后穴紧紧地包裹着迪奥的手指，勉强吞吃着，承太郎似乎是对这种陌生的感觉感到不适，有细微的挣扎动作。迪奥在他耳边低语，也不管他听不听得懂，“别着急，一会儿就不难受了。”语气不明。

承太郎很快被迪奥的手指操开了，他再次勃起了，后穴的体液和原本自己的精液混在一起，手指每次抽动都有暧昧的水声，他微张着嘴，本能地溢出呻吟，蓝绿色的眼睛不安地看着迪奥。迪奥抽动手指，每次进入的深度都让对方的臀肉陷进还在外面的其余手指的指间，他一边用手指操着承太郎，一边用另一只手轻轻抚摸对方的后颈，从发尾到肩背，星星的位置，令人起寒意的安抚。

迪奥抽出手指的时候承太郎颤抖着发出来听起来有些不满的声音，让他发笑。他正面将性器撞了进去，听到对方声调变高的呻吟，他就是要看到对方的表情，难能可贵的机会。

承太郎的腿屈着，松松地夹着迪奥的腰，他的穴口被性器抽插摩擦得微微红肿，每次性器拔出都带出来液体，再度撞进去的时候阴囊拍击到他的臀部发出声响，伴着他不加掩饰的呻吟，低沉的声音破碎，或许其中夹杂着不明所以的词汇。

“这不是叫得很好听吗？”迪奥说，再一次用力地挺进去，在承太郎的敏感点温柔磨蹭。

承太郎在颤抖，他完全没有办法回应迪奥的任何话语，他也不明白。他只是任由声音从唇齿间溢出，极端的快感在体内炸开的时候他几乎是抽搐般战栗了一下，呻吟变成抽泣和呜咽，断断续续，在被顶弄的时候会短暂截停，像是失去意识。被快感逼出的生理性泪水每眨一次眼就会溢出眼角一点，最后汇成泪珠滚下。

他完全不知道这是在干什么。迪奥清楚的知道。但这正是这场性事最迷人的地方。

承太郎的目光至始至终都没有离开过迪奥，人类本能的好奇心，就算他被操得最狼狈的时候他也没有移开目光。那片海无意识地漫开，似乎有一天它会把眼前的人影也吞进去。

承太郎再次射了，他颤抖着，后穴绞紧。迪奥也射在他体内，抽出性器，松开了承太郎。

他穿好衣服，看着躺在地上没有动作的承太郎，精液从对方还没完全合拢的微红穴口缓缓流出来，大腿内侧一片狼藉，迪奥的指印，和摩擦的红色。

迪奥俯身，吻向对方失神的双眼。在他的唇靠近的时候那双眼睛终于条件反射般闭上了。

“好孩子。”迪奥笑着说。

**“12月24日，第二十四个格子，最后一个格子。”**

迪奥行在黑暗的水面上。世界终末的夜晚，他们很快就会进入天堂。墨蓝的天空上面星辰正在闪耀，月光泻下来，浮在水面变成波光。

他前行，路过岸边的灌丛和树木，沙滩上贝类的壳和另外一些生物的骨骼，然后是海水，它们温柔地没过他的脚踝，被浪雕出形状的细沙伏在他脚底，下陷的感觉。

他前行，水打湿他的裤腿，逐渐有红色的血液蔓延。

**“什么也没有，但这个格子是红色的，更正，准确来说是暗红色，可能是血染过。”**

迪奥看到承太郎在水里，一条伤口从头顶爬过眉峰，穿过眼睛，路过颧骨。血从里面渗出来，在海水里晃荡，像一团红色的丝絮。迪奥低头看着他，身上金色的光轻微地照亮了身边的海，他金色的眼瞳像翻滚的熔浆，没有人能触摸到里面含有的想法。

他抬起手。

**“这真是怪事，但不管怎样，圣诞夜快乐，因为第二天——”**

迪奥划开自己的手，血液流出来，沿着手掌、手腕流下去，像雨。它们坠入水中，和原有的那团红色丝絮交缠在一起，承太郎的血，迪奥的血，还有月光。

**“他就要降临。”**

海里那两汪蓝绿色的海洋轻轻晃动，像有船划开涟漪。它们闪烁了一下，然后像晨星亮起。

****

**Author's Note:**

> *聂鲁达《马楚比楚高峰》
> 
> *神父说的这一段来自圣经的《路得记》，完整是“你往哪里去，我也往哪里去；你在哪里住宿，我也在哪里住宿；你的国就是我的国，你的神就是我的神。你在哪里死，我也在哪里死，也葬在哪里。除非死能使你我相离，不然，愿耶和华重重地降罚与我。”
> 
> 全是私设，剧情改动，大家意会一下


End file.
